A Hero
by Dangerpronek
Summary: All Daphne Blake has ever dreamed about was having a hero to rescue her from all the bad guys & protect her from all danger. Will anyone trap Daphne's Heart?  Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**It's a twist to the regular Fraphne stories. They meet in a totally differnt way. Will Fred trap Daphnes heart or not? READ & I must get at least five revies to unlock the next chapter! I love feed back & I got the idea from anoher awesome writer! :D R&R PLEASE**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Once Upon a Time, there was a beautiful red head princess that lived..." Started the nanny to the young teenager with long red hair.

"Nanny please. I'm 16 not six. I don't need silly little stories to put me to sleep anymore. I can put myself to bed, so you can tell my mother I won't be needing you here after ten o'clock to put me to bed" The outstanding blue eyed girl said to her nanny.

"Alright Miss Blake, if that's what you want. Then that's how it will be. Sleep well." The older women said before closing the large bed room door. The red haid jumped out of her bed & ran over to the glass door & opened it. She walked over to the end of the balcony & stared up into the stary night sky. She sighed.

"I wonder what it's like..to not be scared, & always hiding from bad people. To have a real hero. A brave night riding on a white horse, coming to my every rescue." She said softly. Daphne Ann Blake was kept inside because of her fathers enimies there had been many break-ins & other kidnappings in the area, targeting the richest houses. The Blake mansion was one of the nicest on the list, by far. Mr. Blake never allowed Daphne out of the house because of the people out there. Daphne was their most wanted for the bad guys. She'd been taken away for them three times before. Her father hired people to go with Daphne if she went anywhere. She was taught by a teacher he hired for her. Her dream was to be free & not wanted by the bad guys. Since she was the Blakes only daughter all the enimies knew Daphne was her fathers most loved person/thing he owned. Besided his wife & she was kept safe just like her daughter. It was ver common to see rich people like them keep a low profile & life in their mansions. It was just Daphne who hated life locked inside.

"I wanna marry a brave, handsome man, who will protect me & be there for me when I need him, but, most important, he loves me & wants to spend every second of his life with me. & loves to laugh & have fun...ahhh..I guess I should go to bed & just keep dreaming about my special dream guy." She said, turning to the glass door & closing it tightly, making sure everything was locked & safe & tight.

The sun was shining through the crack of the curtian in the large pink bed room. I maid came running in the doors.

"Miss Blake your breakfast is hot & ready! Oh don't forget your singing lessons with Mr. Peterson at ten. & then I was told to remind you of school lessons at 12, & then at 3 o'clock your mother & father have planned for you to see someone to fix the break in problem. He claims he's the best but, the mail man told your dad about him so...we'll see. Anyways get up Miss Blake." The maid said cheerfully.

Daphne rolled her eyes then turned over the wall clock it was 9:30 A.M. She grunted then picked her tired self up & started eating her breakfast.

"Oh boy, sounds like it's going to be a rather boring day for me..ahh what's new?" She sighed. She finshied her meal then got dressed for the day. She had a light purple dress that was flowy & went down to her knees. It had lovely light pink beads around the waist & a shiny white pearl necklce around her neck. She fixed a light pink hair band in her long curly red hair. Her make up was put on perfectly. She slipped her pink shoes on & then heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Ah, yes, Miss Blake. The "Trapper" guy is here a tad bit early your mother & father are still out on their morning jog. Would you show him the problem?" The house keeper asked.

"Oh...I'm not sure if daddy would.." She started.

"Please Miss Blake. He's waiting." Daphne didn't want to go meet the old man who went around saying they could fix something they really couldn't. They were mostly a bunch of freaks coming to get a closer look at their house.

"Oh alright." She sighed. The house keeper walked her to the down stairs & told her where he was waiting. She looked around for the man.

"Can I help you...Miss?" Someone said behinde her. She jumped up & quickly looked towards the voice she'd just heard. She gasped. It wasn't a ugly old man at all. It was a tall, blonde, handsome teenager. In a plain white tee-shirt & blue jeans.

"Something wrong?..Miss?" He questioned her. She was still in shock. Daphne had never felt that "crush" feeling tingle inside her like it was doing.

"Oh no, I'm fine really." She blushed & smiled.

"Okay, great." He said. The blonde teen was also in a state of shock. When he saw the beautiful teenage girl walk out & the sun shine down on her long red-hair. He to had a tingle feeling.

"Are you the...trapper guy?" She asked. The blonde boy laughed.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Trapper guy? Ha ha, I kinda like it." He joked.

"Well that is what you are..right?" She asked. Hoping she didn't make a mistake & it was a robber.

"Oh yeah..I guess. I'm here to fix the broken trap. & my name isn't trapper guy, it's Fredrick Jones Jr. But, you can call me Fred." He said.

"Fredrick? That's a nice name." Daphne said with out thinking. She blushed again.

"Why thank you." He blushed. He wasn't excpecting her to be so nice, since she was rich, all the rich people he knew were a bunch of snobs. She wasn't like that at all. This girl seemed to care. Which was very rare that people did that to him. Most thought Fred was dumb.

"I'm Daphne, Daphne Blake." She said.

"That's a pretty..I mean nice, nice name Daphne." He blushed out of control.

"Thanks Fred." She blushed.

"Well umm, I'd better get started on the fixing the trap." He said walking off.

"Oh yeah..you probably should. It's over there. I'll go get you a glass of water." The red head said walking back into the house.

Fred paused & stared at her while she was walking away.

"Man...she's...pretty..." He mumbled under his breath.

_**TBC**_

_**Don't Forget to R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I am very very happy I got nine reviews on the first chapter, YAY! Thanks so much everyone I'm so glad you like it! :D & Here's another chapter I think I'll need at least seven reviews to unlock the 3rd chapter! Sound good? Hope so! :D**_

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

The tall blonde started fixing the trap. He was having a hard time focusing on the project, his mind was still day dreaming about tne most beautiful red head, with outstanding blue eyes. Suddenly his day dreaming stopt when he he heard the door open.

"Here you go a nice fresh glass of water. You must get awful warm working out here in the sun. She said with a bit of care in her voice.

"Thanks, Miss Blake." He said.

"Oh please, call me, Daphne." She said looking at the smile grow on the blonde teen boys, face.

"I think I've fixed it, Daphne." Daphne got a the tingle feeling inside her hear when he said her name. They way he said was like no one had ever said her name before.

"Already?...I mean..great! Thank you." She said with the blushing showing on her face again. She couldn't believe how much she was say outloud, by mistake.

"Yeah, it should be no problem with it now. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, do you go to Crystal Cove High, because I don't believe I've seen you around before." The blonde asked in a shy voice. Daphne said then mumbled.

"I wish. I mean, no, I'm taught here at home by a teacher my father hired." She said. Daphne would give anything to go to Crystal Cove High, it was just another thing on her wish list.

"Oh that's too bad. We could..maybe.. out if you were there...but, your not so..." Said the blonde trying to hide the sadness inside. He wanted her to go there. Then he'd get to see her everyday.

"Yeah..." Daphne said, it was an akward silence between the the two teens.

"Well, I guess I probably should get going then." Fred said, putting his hand on his neck.

"Y-yeah that'd probably be best." The two started walking when they heard a crack coming from up above, they looked up & out jumped two people dressed in black with masks on their faces. They jumped for Daphne, but, Fred pushed her out of the way. Making them miss Daphne & knocking Fred to the ground.

"Fred!" Daphne shouted. One person held Fred down on the ground & the other went for Daphne.

"Get off of me you creeps!" She screamed.

"Let her go buster!" Fred shouted.

"Hold on Daphne I'll save you." Fred shouted. All a sudden Daphne didn't feel so scared anymore. She believed he would really save her. Fred kicked the person & jumped up & ran over to Daphne, who was still being attacked by the other person in black.

"Get off her now!" Fred said before grabbing the persons arm & slinging them to the side. He grabbed Daphne's hand & ran towards the house. The two people got up & ran after them.

"Fred, we're not gonna make it!" Daphne cried out of breath.

"Don't say that! We will, I've got a plan." Fred said also out of breath." He took her hand & made a turn to where he had just fixed the trap.

"Hey! Over here! Come & get me!" Fred shouted while waving his arms in the air to get their attention.

"Grrr.." The two people in black said madly.

"Fred, w-what are you doing?" Daphne asked scared.

"You'll see." He said. The two men ran towards them & stept right into the trap he had just fixed. The net that was hidden with fake grass popped up & snatched the two bad guys. Just then Mr. & Mrs. Blake walked out & the police officers leading.

"What in the heck is going on out her!" The officer shouted.

"Oh daddy! It was awful! These two people came out from that tree & tried to grab me. Luckily Fred was here & saved me or else they would have gotten away with me." Daphne said looking over to the blonde boy that just saved her.

"He saved you Daphne?" Her father questioned.

"Yes! He did!" She said.

"Hi Mr. Blake. I'm Fredrick Jones Jr. I came to fix that trap." He said pointed up to the sky at the net that had the two bad guys in it wavind around the air.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm guessing you fixed it. & not a moment too soon." Mr. Blake said.

"I'd be happy to set up another trap here for you Mr. Blake. It looks like you'll need it. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your daughter." Fred said, trying to impress Mr. Blake.

"Thank you Mr. Jones. I will most definaltly let you set up another. & more. You do a fine job! Thank you for saving my daughter. The world needs more people like you Jones. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Mr. Blake offered. Fred was amazed Mr. Blake was so kind also. People always thought his traps were no count & useless.

"Of course Sir! & thank you! It means a lot to hear that from you." Fred said.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Jones." He said walking towards the house.

"Officer, take them away." He said pointing to the two in the net hanging above them.

"Yes Sir." The officer said hand cuffing the two bad guys.

"& we would have robbed Daphne Blake, if it weren't for you! Meddling trap guy!" The one bady guy shouted. Fred watched them get taken away, he was proud of himself for saving his dream girl & trapping the two bad guys. Fred never had such luck like this.

"Uhm." Daphne started. Fred turned around to see her.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me, no ones ever stood up for me like that before. I think your a pretty great guy. & I look foward to seeing you set-up more traps around the house." Daphne said kindly. Fred was looking at her beautiful blue eyes & light pink lips. Her red hair was still curled perfect in place. How could no one have stood up for her before?

"Anytime Daphne. & thank you, I think your a pretty great yourself. & here's my number incase you ever need me or wanna talk. Just call or text me anytime." The blonde said giving her a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"Thanks! & heres mine." She girnned giving him another piece of paper with hers on it.

"Well I really should go home & do a few things. I guess I'll see at dinner." Fred said to the red head.

"Okay, bye Freddie." She said waving at him.

"_Freddie? No one ever calls me...Freddie...I like it when she says my name it's so amazing the way she makes me feel." _He thought to himself. He got into his little white car & drove away. Daphne stood there & stared at his car driving away. The Blake gate started to close again, & Daphne was once again, trapped inside the Blake Mansion walls. For a few minutes she felt so alive inside & free. Her heart felt loved & cared for. A feeling Daphne had never felt before in her life time. It was a totally differnent feeling, the feeling was no doubt, one, huge, CRUSH.

Later after Daphne's singing & school lessons she was in the dining room watching her maids clean & prepare the room for the dinner they were having tonight. If Mr. Blake ever invited anyone to dinner they made sure their house was spotless. Daphne went out into their garden to pick some flowers to put in a vace for their dinning room table. She was so excited to see Fred again tonight she could barely hide it. She never even thought about being locked up inside, because she was always thinking of the guy that saved her life, the guy she called her, hero. She picked some big pink flowers & carried into the house, she placed them into the vace & sniffed them happily. The maids looked over at the young women who they hadn't seen so happy before. Mostly all dinners Daphne dreaded people coming, they were always bussines geeks that bored her.

"Someone's in a good mood today." One maid said to the other while watching Daphne twirl in her purple dress.

"I'll say." The other said back.

"What's there to be in a bad mood about ladies? Life is so wonderful." She said dreamingly.

"Ummm..right" One maid said rolling her eyes. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Oh I bet that's Fred now!" Daphne said with excitment. The maids looked at each other.

"I think someones been bit by the love bug." One said.

"I think so.." The other said.

Daphne ran to the door. She was dressed in her best dinner party dress. Her hair was fixed perfectly, as well her make up.

"Ah, yes, Miss Blake. Mr. Jones is here." The butler said.

"Thank you! Tell him he may come in now." She said.

"Yes Miss Blake." He said going back to get the Jones boy.

"Here he is Miss Blake."

"Thank you. You may leave now." Daphne said to the butler.

"Fred! I'm so glad to see you!" She smiled looking up into his eyes with her big blue eyes.

"It's great to see you too Daph." He said. _Daph? Aww, he made me a nickname. I hate it when people call me Daph, but, when he says it...it's sooo differnet.." _ She thought. They hugged & then broke apart when Daphne's father walked in the room.

"Ah, Mr. Jones. Your here! Good to see you! Have a seat on the sofa while we wait on dinner to be ready." Mr. Blake said, while shaking Fred's hand.

"Thanks for having me. It's so nice of you." Fred said.

"It's the least I could do for you saving my only daughter. " He said to the blonde who was sitting beside his daughter. Mr. Blake didn't care for Daphne getting so close to Fredrick. He wanted his daughter to fall in love with a rich & wealthy man, not a boy that goes around seting up traps in peoples back yards. That was no way to make a lving. He liked Fred for saving his daughter, but, nothing more. & he would do anything to stop his daughter from falling for this guy.

_**TBC**_

_**Okay that's CHAPTER TWO! If you wanna unlock the thrid chapter you better REVIEW :D I wonder what plan Mr. Blake has? Hmm..THANKS FOR READING & I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I still cannot believe how many reviews I've gotten on this story so far! I'm so thrilled you guys like it! Since I got like another NINE reviews this time I must get at least seven reviews on this chapter to unlock chapter 4!**_

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

Dinner was over & everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Thanks for dinner Mr. & Mrs. Blake. It was wonderful!" Fred said. Trying to please the weathly couple with his manners.

"You're welcome Fredrick." Mrs. Blake said.

"I best be going. Thanks again for having me!" He said. He wished he could talk to Daphne alone, just for a few minutes. He wanted to tell her how he felt. & hoped that she felt the same way. He stood up & started walking towards the door.

"I'll make sure to lock the door behinde him Daddy." Daphne said. She wanted to speak to Fred alone. She was hoping to admit to him, her feeling, in hope that maybe he felt the same way.

"Alright then. Good night Fredrick. Thanks for everything." Mr. Blake said while watching his daughter leave the room with that..Jones boy. Mr. Blake grew angry inside thinking about Fredrick being with his one & only daughter. He didn't want Fred to make Daphne fall for him. He could tell the two were were growing closer together. The way they looked into eachothers eyes, they way he made Daphne giggle & the way Daphne made him blush. He wanted his daughter with a rich, wealthy man who owned his own mansion & had a real job & was able to make a living for them. Fred was none of those things. He wasn't rich, he didn't own a mansion & could not make a good living by setting up traps! The angry Mr. Blake ran up the stairs of his house & opened up the glass door to their huge front, balcony. He could stay hidden & get a good view of Fred & Daphne below him talking in the front yard. He didn't want them to see him. Mrs. Blake soon came out behinde her husband, the two listened & watched carefully.

"Bye Freddie. It was so nice to see you again. " Daphne said with a grin on her face.

"It was amazing to see you too Daph." Fred said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Daphne, theres something I've got to tell you before I leave." Fred said in his more serious tone.

"Leave? Here here..or Crystal Cove here?" Daphne asked with sparkles showing in her eyes.

"I'm leaving Crystal Cove for a little while with some of my friends for the summer. We always go on a road trip every now & then." He said trying to comfort the sad look in her face.

"Oh." Daphne said sadly.

"I'm coming back in a month Daphne & I won't be leaving for a week. I wanna spend some more time with you before I go. Since I doubt you could come along with us on our trip." Daphne rolled her eyes, she knew her father would never let Daphne go on a road trip with strangers.

"You do?" A smiled apeared on the young teenagers face. She loved that Fred wanted to spend more time with her, she wanted to do the same with him.

"Yes, I do. Daphne." Fred started while gently picking up one of her hands and placing into his. " I've never met anyone as beautiful & kind as you, your the most amazing person I've ever laid my eyes on! Your funny, caring, sweet & so pretty! &...& when I-I look into y-your eyes...I get this feeling..a good feeling...I think it means...I kinda..love you Daphne Blake." Fred said while looking at his dream girl, the wind was gently moving her long red hair & her blue eyes lite up like lights. A smile came on her face, then she bounced on him & gave him a hug. Fred started blushing like crazy.

"Oh Freddie! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! & to be honest...I kinda..love you too!" She grinned looking up at him. Daphne was happier than she'd ever been before in her life. She put her arms on Freds sholder & looked up into his eyes. She stood on her tipy toes & gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Fred blushed out of control & smiled.

"I'll meet you tomorrow Freddie. Right here at the gate at six P.M. Good night Fred!" She said before running back into the house before her father could see them. She knew he would be mad at her for kissing Fredrick. Little did she know, Mr. & Mrs. Blake had saw it all from their balcony.

"What's your plan, Barty?" Mrs. Blake smirked at her husband.

"Since I can't get rid of Fred with out going to jail, I'm going to get rid of Daphne's case of the "Love Bug." Mr. Blake smiled evily.

"Oh Barty, you are good!" She said smiling at her husband & holding on to his right arm.

"I'm going to let Daphne spend the whole week with Fredrick ,then I will call Jake Warner, my my daughter is sure to love him when Fred leaves for the month. & to make sure Daphne loves Jake I will have my dear friend Wanda see Daphne for a little while, She'll give Daphne a little something I like to call..Love Dust." Mr. Blake said proudly to his wife. He knew he was getting carried away with this but, he would do anything at all to make sure Fred got his heart broken & never saw his daughter again!

"Barty, your going to put a spell on our daughter?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Just enough to make sure she loves Jake. He's a good boy, He's rich, almost 18, lives in a mansion & is a wonderful bussines man. Daphne will be just fine, Nan. I promise." Mr. Blake made sure that everything would work out in his plan. He went inside & saw Daphne sitting in her room on her bed reading a book.

"Daphne?" Mr. Blake asked.

"Yes daddy?"

"Has Fredrick left?"

"Oh yes Daddy, he left a while ago." She said.

"That's too bad." Mr. Blake faked a frown..it was acting time.

"Hu?" Daphne asked in shock.

"I was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out with you this week. The two of you look like your getting along just great! & I trust Fred, he did save your life." He said. It was hard to act like he cared for Fred being with his daughter. He knew he would protect Daphne so he didn't mind him taking her out somewhere. She'd get her hopes up & when Fred left. Daphne would be all alone & Mr. Blake would bring in Jake Warner. He hoped he could fool Daphne into thinking Fred didn't care enough about her. Then when Fred came to see Daphne in a month, he would see she had moved on & was in love with Jake Warner. It would crush the little Jones boys heart enough to never come back! It was a mean plan but, it had to be done! For the sake of his daughter!

"Really, daddy! He did ask if we could go out sometime this week together, like the fair thats going on, & the mall, & maybe even the beach! " Daphne said with excitment. Unaware of her fathers evil plan. He fell for the trap & was going to call Fred & tell him the "good" news.

"You can go out anytime with him honey, just be home by nine. You need your beauty sleep." He said while turning his back to her & walking to the door with one big evil grin on his face.

Daphne picked up her cell phone & called Fred.

"Hello?" Fred said on the another end.

"Freddieee! Guess what! My dad said I could go out with you tomorrow!" Daphne said trying to hold in some of her excitment.

"For real? Wow, this is awesome Daph! I cannot wait to take you to some places, we're gonna have a blast! ...Does this mean it's like a...a..d-d-date?" He said in his shy tone.

"No just friends...hanging out." She wanted Fred to ask her out in a romantic way. Not over the phone with her jumping up & down with excitment in her pj's, plus it would be better to get to know him more, even though she _knew he was the one_.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then Daphne. Bye." He said with a big smily on his face. He was going to have some sweet dreams tonight.

"Bye Freddie." She said before hanging up the phone & laying down on her bed day dreaming.

Meanwhile, Mr. Blake was talking on the phone to Jake Warner, telling him his plan. Jake agreed to make Daphne Blake his girlfriend. He couldn't refuse an offer like this. Jake would love to have the beautiful rich, Daphne Blake as his girlfriend. & Mr. Blake was giving him a lot of money to do this.

Later Mr. Blake called Wanda, she also agreed to help Mr. Blake wih his plan. She couldn't turn down an offer as big as this one. So much money would be great for her own bussines of spells & potions. She would put a love spell on Daphne, to make sure she loved Jake Warner forever.

Mr, Blake was very pleased that his plan was working so well. He went to bed happy for all he'd gotten done.

_**TBC**_

_**Oh MEAN ! How could he? I don't know about you but, I kinda hate him! :( I NEED seven reviews on this chapter to unlock the next! :D :D :D :D TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I got another eight reviews on the last chapter so I posted chapter four...JUST LIKE A PROMISED! :D I'm trying to update fast for u guys! I need six reviews to unlock chapter FIVE! Sorry this one is so short...tell me what you think though! :D :D :D **_

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

Sun was shining through the crack of the curtians in Daphne's bed room. Unlike most days Daphne woke in a good mood, instead of dreading the day ahead of her, she was excited about the day ahead of her. She cheerfully got out of bed & got in a beautiful pink sun dress it flowed down to a little below her knees, then she placed a white hair band in her long curly hair. She slipped a pair of light pink flip flops on. Then went over to her jewlery box & got her pretty white sea-shell necklce out & placed it around her neck. She went over to the mirror & put her light pink lip gloss on then masacra. She smiled then twirled & looked at herself in the mirror, she was pleased with the way she looked so turned to get her hand bag out of the closet. She grabbed her little light sweater that matched her light pink sun dress & put it on.

She went outside to where Freds car was parked. He was leaning on his car standing there waiting for Daphne. He ginned when he was her coming down the Blake Mansion walk way, She opened the gate & then ran over to Fred. His mouth dropped.

"What?" She asked, hoping she hadn't messed up on her make up.

"Nothing!...It's just...wow..you sure look beautiful today Daph!" Fred said looking at his dream girl standing in front of him.

"Why...thank you Freddie." She blushed looking down at the ground.

"Well, we better get going, we've got a busy day ahead of us! I don't wanna waste minute with you!" He said while putting his seat belt on & placing his hands on the wheel. Daphne looked out her passenger seat window & smiled. He made her feel so loved. They spent the day going to the mall then the fair, they rode rides together, & Fred won her a teddy bear. They were having the time of their lives! They laughed together & smiled together. They went inside a little photo boothe & took photos together. The day was coming to an end, the sun was setting. Fred was taking Daphne to a suprise place. He knew she would love.

"Okay Daphne, now you can open your eyes!" He said happily. She opened her eyes & saw the beautiful white sand & orange sunset that was there on the ocean sitting. Her face lite up. Fred carried her there for the surprise. He didn't want her to step in the sand & ruin the suprise. Plus he did like her in his arms, it felt right. He was thinking about changing his mind & staying with Daphne for the month instead of leaving her behinde all alone for the summer. If everyday was as good as this one the summer would be much better with her, he though.

"Freddie, this is a breath taking place! I love the beach, I've never seen such a lovely sunset before in my life!" She said. She had a huge smile on her face looking at the ocean & the birds flying high in the sky. Fred gently put her down on the sand. She slipped off her flip flops & ran to the ocean. Fred followed her. She started splashing him.

"Hey, what was that for?" He teased. Daphne giggled. Fred splashed some back at her, the two played in the water like young children together. Both happy as could be. Fred picked up the red-head & threw her in the air, she landed right back in his arms. He tripped & fell into the water. The twos head came up from under the water. They looked at eachother & laughed. Fred was thinking Daphne might get upset for him falling into the water, he loved the way she always saw the better of things. The sunset slowing faded away & up came the bright moom shining over the beach. The two got out of the water & dried off. Fred looked over at his beautiful new best friend, who sitting in the sand looking up at the moon, he loved Daphne more than anything & he'd just met her a few short days ago. It was like they had some connection that just clicked & went perfectly together.

The week went by quickly & soon it was Fred's last day in Crystal Cove for a month. He said his goodbyes then went home to finish packing. Mr. Blakes plan was ready to begin. Mr. Blake typed up a phoney letter to Daphne, it read...

_"My Dear Daphne,_

_Sorry to put it to you like this but, I'm leaving Crystal Cove with another girl. I didn't have the heart to tell you in person so...that's why it's typed. I know this girl will be able to travel with me & we'll have a wonderful time together, kinda like you did with me. Only I'll be having a good time too, this time. That means the time I had with you was okay, but, not so good. I hope your not mad. I'll probably never see you again..I'm sorry. See ya later Daphy._

_Yours Truly, _

_Fredrick Jones. "_

Now all Mr. Blake had to do was give it to the maid to give to his daughter & tell her it was in the mail for her. He waited until the next morning then gave the letter to a maid.

"Ah Carrie!" Mr. Blake said to his maid.

"Be a good maid & take this letter to Daphne, it was in the mailbox." He lied.

"Sure Mr. Blake, I'd love to." The maid said walking to Daphne's bed room. The maid knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Miss Blake, there was this letter for you in the mailbox." The maid said handing over the letter to Mr. Blakes daughter.

"Oh a letter! For me? How exciting!" Daphne cheered. The maid left the room. Daphne sit on the chair in her bed room & opened the letter.

"It's from Freddie!" She said cheerfully. As she scanned the letter her smile faded into a frown & the sparkles in her eyes turned to tears. Tears were falling gently from her face.

"H-how could he!" She said in between sobs. She threw her head into the pillow of her bed & cried. She couldn't believe the one person she ever truly trusted, outside her family, broke her heart. She now knew why her father had always locked her up inside. To keep bad people like Fred Jones away from her, & her heart, which was now broken. Mr. Blake peaked in through a crack in Daphnes bed room door. He saw that his daughter was in tears. He closed the door then walked of fliping out his cell phone to call Jake Warner. The plan was in full mode now. There was no going back.

Meanwhile Fred woke up & called his friends & told him that he would not be joining them on their road trip this time. Instead he was going to stay here in Crystal Cove & plan to ask the girl of his dreams to be his girlfriend. He was planning to suprise Daphne with a vist to her house with roses & a box of chocolate candy, then he had bought her a ver special gift. It was a beautiful locket. He knew Daphne was sure to say yes & be his girlfriend. They both loved each other so much. It was meant to be. Although he was unaware of Mr. Blakes evil plan.

_**TBC**_

_**OH NO! How sad! What do you think? Let me know cause I must get six reviews to unlock the next chapter & see what happens :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks SO much for all the lovely reviews guys! I'm so glad you guys like it & sorry you hate Mr. Blake but, thats the way the story works...plus I always did find him sorta evil..lol maybe it's just me. Idk. Anyways hope you like this chapter, it's the last one I can do for a while. At least one week until Chapter 6. :( sorry guys.**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

Daphne cried herself to sleep she didn't wake until 5 in the afternoon. She pulled herself up from the pillow she had cried in. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Daphne said.

"It's your mother & father, darling." Mrs. Blake said to her daughter. They opened the door then went over to Daphne & sit next to her on her bed. Mrs. Blake put hand on her daughters sholder.

"We're sorry about the letter honey, he was just a poor little boy anyways. Theres more richer fish in the sea." Mrs. Blake said.

"Hu? How do you know about the letter?" Daphne said while picking up the letter.

"Umm, oh well you see.."Mrs. Blake wasn't going to slip the secert she quickly looked at her husband & hoped he would think of a reason.

"The letter was from him & then you were in tears so we figured that was the only thing it could be." He lied

"Oh." Daphne said sadly.

"Well Nan we'd better be going on our jog now. Let's go!" Mr. Blake said, he wanted to get his wife away from Daphne before she blew the plan. The couple left their daughter in her bed room alone. Daphne opened the letter again & read it over. It still brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't rap her mind the fact that the guy she once wanted to become more than just friends with, was now off somewhere on a road trip with another girl. She picked up a photo that she had of Fred & her on the beach together.

"I trusted you Freddie, I thought you were differnet...but you weren't! Your just like everyone else! One big jerk!" She said before throwing the photo down on the floor.

Later that night Jake Warner, came over & talked to Mr. Blake. They made a plan that Mr. Blake would tell Daphne that there were two bad guys that were after her, she'd hide, they'd find her & Jake would save Daphne's life, just like Fred did, only better this time. If that didn't work then he'd call Wanda & have Daphne put under a love spell for Jake Warner. Mr. Blake refused to fail this. He hired two men in costumes then told Jake to wait for the signal. It was go time.

Daphne laying in her bed. She was trying to fall asleep but, just couldn't. There was to much on her mind, she was wondering where Fred was & what the girl he was with looked like, what was her name. So many questions that Daphne didn't have to anwsers to. All a sudden Daphne heard someone outside on her balcony. She remembered locking her door, so she didn't worry much. Then the noise got closer. Daphne jumped up & looked over at the balcony door. She gasped. The balcony door was unlocked & there was a man standing there opening the door. Daphne screamed then ran over to the bed room door She opened it & ran for her parents bed room to tell them. She was another man standing near their door. She jumped up & ran down the stairs she was so scared she wasn't looking ahead of her. She slipped on the stairs & fell to the bottom. She had hurt her leg. She hopped over to a corner of their living room, the two men had her surrounded.

"Help!" Daphne screamed. No one was in sight then another man busted through the front door. Daphne thought it was another creeper until he knocked the other two men to the ground & tied them up. Daphne was in tears, she was scared & the pain in her leg was killing her. Daphne looked up at the man who had just saved her life. He was a tall, strong guy with light blonde hair. His teeth were pearl white & his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. He quickly ran over to Daphne, just like planned.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his strong comforting voice.

"Uh-hu, I think so, I just hurt my leg." She barley said.

"I'm Jake, Jake Warner." He said before scooping Daphne up in his arms.

"I'm Daphne Blake. But, where'd you come from?"She asked.

"I was here to talk to your father, Mr. Blake. When I saw these to nuts chasing you from outside the window. I'm so sorry you got hurt." Jake said comforting Daphne. Daphne was indeed falling for Mr. Blake trap. She thought Jake was cute & she was very happy he saved her. He was exactly like Daphne's dream "Hero". All of a sudden Mr. & Mrs. Blake came running down the steps.

"What on earth is going on down here!" Mr. Blake shouted. He knew exactly what was going on & so did his wife Mrs. Blake. Daphne explained what happened. Mr. Blake didn't plan on Daphne's leg getting hurt.

"It's nice to meet you Jake." Mr. Blake said . He was so pleased everything was working out they way he imagined it would.

"I came to talk to you about your daughter Mr. Blake. I saw a photo of her in the rich bussines album in Crystal Cove. You use to be friends with my father, Barney Warner. I wanted to ask your daughter to be my girlfriend." Jake said. Daphne gasped. He was rich & caring & he saved her life. How could she say no? Fred was clearly never going to ask her out so there was no reason to keep thinking about Fred. Jake was sitting next to Daphne. He picked up one of her hands & gave her a gentle kiss.

"What do you say Daphne, will you be my girlfriend? I know we just met, but, theres something about you that makes me like we're meant to be together!" He lied. Jake Warner was only in it for the money. & she was beautiful. He was never rich though. That story was part of the plan.

"Jake, I don't know what to say." She started.

"Say yes Daphn." He said before slipping a beautiful ring on her fingure. Mr. Blake gave it to him to use at the moment.

"Oh yes Jake! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She said before rapping her arms around him. Daphne had officially fallen in her fathers trap. They spent most of the night talking & loving on each other. Daphne felt happy with Jake. It was midnight so Jake said he'd leave so they could all get some rest. Daphne went upstairs in her room. She looked down at the mess in her room. The people that broke in had trashed most of her room. She cleaned it up then picked up a paper. It was Fred's letter she had sent her, well she thought he had sent it but, it was really her father who sent it. She read over the letter carefully. Her eyes got big. She noticed two things that the Fred Jones she knew would never do. He called her "Daphy"! While they were at the fair together, he man that knew her name called her Daphy. Daphne sighed, then Fred shouted at the man. "Hey buster watch it! Her names DAPHNE! but, I call her Daph." She knew Fred would never call her Daphy. This letter was NOT written by Freddie. The only person that ever called her Daphy was...HER FATHER! Daphne gasped the jumped out of her bed & down stairs Jake was still there with her parents.

"Daddy! How could you! You wrote this letter to me! It wasn't Freddie!" Mr. Blake jumped up in shock, Jake looked over at the couple.

"Aha, Daphne..thats not true!" He lied.

"Honey, calm down. Your dad would never do that." Jake said. While trying to put his arms around her. Daphne pushed him off.

"Get off of me Jake! I love Freddie! & he loves me!" Daphne shouted. Mr. Blake ran in the other room.

"Wanda, this is Mr. Blake, sorry to call so this late but,...I'm gonna need a love spell." He said evily.

"I'm on my way." Wanda said.

_**TBC**_

_**Ohhhh my goodness! She figured out! What do you thinks gonna happen? I think I'll need seven reviews to unlock chapter six. :) R&R THANKS**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long while. I've been sooo busy. Plus I really don't think I got exactly seven reviews on the last chapter. :( BUT I did make you guys wait a little over a week to get this chapter sooooo, here you go! I must get at least SIX, reviews on this chapters to unlock the next! :D TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

When Mr. Blake went in the other room to call Wanda Jake was trying to calm his new "girlfriend", Daphne, down.

"Honey, you gotta believe me! I love you & so does your dad. We'd never do a thing to hurt you! Why would I do that, I saved your life Daphne!" Jake said, trying his hardest to keep the lie going. Daphne was in tears. She knew her father would do anything to get her to fall in love with a rich man. Daphne guessed Jake was hired by her father, but, she wasn't for sure.

"No! Your a lie & so is my father! You don't love me at all! Your love my money my fathers giving you to date me!" She said with tears in her big blue eyes. Mr. Blake walked back in the room.

"Jake, give it up. She knows." Mr. Blake said. Jake let go of Daphne's arms.

"But, Mr. Blake..." Jake started.

"Wanda's here." He said. Daphne looked up into Jakes eyes. She couldn't believe this was really happening to her. She wondered who Wanda was.

"Wanda..?" Daphne said in a scard tone. Mr. Blake opened the front door. It was an older lady with a dress on & a little box in rainbow colors. She walked right into the room & motioned her hand to get Mr. Blake to follow. They went into Daphne's bedroom & laid her on her bed. Mrs. Blake stood beside her husband & Jake on the other side of Daphne's bed.

"W-what are you trying to do with me creeps?" Daphne shouted.

"Oh hush child, I promise you won't remember a thing about this moment once I'm done. & it will not hurt ye a bit, darling." Wanda said. Daphne was trying her best to get out of her bed & run away. She was wishing Fred would show up & save the day, just like he'd done one time before.

"We're sorry honey, it's for your own good." Nan Blake said. Wanda reached into her little box & pulled out a tiny bottle with purple sparkles & then got out a book of spells. Daphne started fighting her hardest to get out of the bed. It was no use. They kept her there. Wanda pulled the cap off the bottle of purple sparkles.

"W-what are you doing! Don't touch me! Leave me alone! No, no no noooo!" She screamed. It was no use, Wanda poured a little amount of the purple sparkle potion onto her hand. Then lightly poured it over Daphne. All of a sudden Daphne slowly stopped fighting & became very still & calm. She went into a daze & look right up into Wanda's eyes. Then Wanda flipped the pages in her book. She put Daphne's hand into Jakes.

"You will no longer love Fredrick Herman Jones Jr, from now on you will give your heart, time, care & love, to Jake Warner. You will be happy together & love one another forever & always, no one can ever break you apart now, this love is stronger than any other love in the world! " Wanda said the spell. Sure enough Daphne fell into a deep sleep when she was done reading the spell. Jake bent over & gently woke Daphne. Wanda had rushed out of the house before Daphne woke.

"Jakey? What's wrong?" Daphne asked sweetly. Jake thought he'd try out the spell.

"Daphne, darling, do you love me?" Jake asked. Daphne giggled.

"Of course I do Jakey! Why wouldn't I love you?" She smiled. The spell was already in effect. Jake was pleased with the kind, loving words she said, Mr. Blake & Mrs. Blake were feeling a little guilty but, was happy it worked. They thought this was the best thing for their daughter.

"Oh I don't know. Anyways, get some rest my beautiful girlfriend!" Jake said before kissing her on the cheek. Daphne smiled then curled up in her sheets.

_**TBC **_

_**Next chapter, Fred is BACK! R&R PLEASE! (ps sorry it was so short.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Crystal Cove. Fred woke up & stretched. He got out of his bed then went over to his chest & picked up his comb to comb his blonde hair back. He opened his closet & started looking for one of his best outfits to wear. Today he was going over to Daphne's house & suprise her by telling her, he'd stayed home from his dream road trip just to spend more time with her. & he also had planned to ask the young & beautiful, Miss Blake, to be his girlfriend. He hoped all would go according to his plan. He knew Daphne would say yes & they'd have a ton of fun together. He looked through his closest & chose a white long sleeved shirt with a blue colur. He put on a pair of blue jeans on with it. Fred was a good man, when it came to fashion. He knew what style was. When he was dressed he took a look at himself in the mirrior. He saw he looked good, then turned to leave his room. Fred got into his car & started to drive to Daphne's house. On the way there he stopped by a shop to pick out some flowers for his hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend. He bought her ten red roses & then a box of candy. He also got her a beautiful ring, the said "Love Forever" on it. He was all set & back on the road towards her house.

Meanwhile Daphne was all dressed & ready for her date day with her "boyfriend" Jake. Jake & Daphne were going to spend the day in Daphne's garden & walking around town together. Jake had came over first thing in the morning.

"Ready for our date day darling?" He asked in his charming way.

"Ready as I'll ever be handsome!" She smiled. Daphne's spell was still working. The two went outside to thr front yard of the Blake mansion. They sit on the white bench. Fred had just parked his car a block away. He wanted to keep his suprise a suprise. He walked up to the Blake mansion gate & his eyes grew wide. His heart sank & was crushed into a million tiny pieces. As he saw Daphne with another man, Jake Warner. The two were kissing together on the bench. Fred dropped the roses, card, & box of candy.

"I love you with all my heart Jake Warner & that will never change." Daphne said, under the spell. She could feel her heart trying to tell her stop but, it was impossible the words came out of her mouth. She felt like she was living a lie at the moment. Her eyes her locked on Jakes. Jake heard a noise from the gate & looked over to catch a glimps of Fred leaving. Jake grinned evilily at Fred. Fred turned to see a second of his evil grin. Jake looked back his girlfriend quickly. Fred ran to his car & drove off into the sunrise. He wasn't sure where he was going he just wanted to leave.

"Jakey? Is there something wrong?" Daphne asked.

"No honey. I was just thinking how we should go for a little walk together now." He smiled & grabbed Daphne's hand.

Fred drove to the Crystal Cove beach & sit in the sand. Tears were rollling down his face. He thought Daphne wasn't like the other girls in his high school, who said they'd go out with him & them was cheating on another guy. Fred felt more alone than he ever had before in his life. His father was put in jail because of stealing him when he was a newborn from his real parents. He was lied to so many times. His whole life was a lie. Daphne was the only one he'd ever met that cared. He'd never told anyone about his real parents. Fred lived in a small apartment, he payed it off with the traps he built.

Back at the Blake mansion Jake & Daphne were in the Blake garden.

"Daphne, I'm going to go inside for a moment to refresh myself. I'll be right back." Jake said.

"Okay Jakey, I'll miss you." Daphne grinned. Jake went into the mansion. Daphne walked in the front yard. She looked over at the gate & noticed something sitting there on the ground. She walked over to the gate & saw the roses lying there next to the card & ring box. Her eyees grew wide. Daphne tried reaching for the card.

Meanwhile Jake was in the Blake house.

"Hello Jake." Mr. Blake said handing over the pile of cash to Jake.

"Thank you Mr. Blake" Jake said evilly. Jake grabbed out a rope from behinde his back & tied Mr. Blake around the chair. Then put a gag over Mr. Blakes mouth.

"Sorry Mr. Blake, I'm not your best buddies son, I'm just a guy who's here for the money. & found a fool to fall for my trap. Ha ha ha!" Jake said before knocking Mr. Blake out. Then he did the same to Mrs. Blake. Jake was a liar. He told Mr. Blake he was a rich, wealthy man when all he was, was a poor man looking to get rich. Once he hid the Blake couple he went back out to see Daphne. As long as Daphne was under the spell she would agree to go or do anything with Jake. Jake stole all the cash & bank money from the Blakes. & was planning on getting rid of Daphne next. Daphne was still outside, she read the front of the card. It was a beautiful heart shaped card. Daphne opened it & read the inside.

"_Dear Daphne,_

_I've decided not to go on the road trip with my friends. Your all that matters to me now. I wanna be your boyfriend & protect you from all danger. I want to laugh with you, cry with you, share things with you, & most of all, love you! I'll give you anything & everything! Just as long as your mine! I love you more than anyone or anything in the whole world! Please let me be your, hero. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Freddy Jones._

_P.s. the roses & candy are for you, oh & I hope you like the ring...girlfriend?" _

Daphne's mouth dropped & tears started flowing down her face; The spell was still working but, it wasn't as strong.

"Freddy...h-he...l..loves..me?" She wimpered.

All of a sudden someone grabbed her.

"Jakey! What a-are you doing!" She screamed.

"Nothing, beautiful. Just trust me, where your going you won't need me anymore." He said.

"What? Jakey don't you love me!" Daphne was confused the spell was fighting againest her comman sense,

"No Daphne! I never loved you! I loved you money! & now all I need to do is get rid of you! "

"Hu, where are you taking me?" She said.

"You'll see when we're there, darling!" He said meanly.

_**TBC**_

_**THANKS SOOO MUCH for all the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you liked this one! :) To unlock chapter eight I must get 5 reviews on this chapter. :) R&R PLEASE :D :D :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow! I CANNNOT believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter! Thanks you guys! You make me so happy! :D :D :D I hope you like this chapter just as much & PLEASE tell me what you think! :) R&R.**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

Fred picked his head up off the ground. He'd been laying on the beach. He groned & then looked around the empty beach. He heard a noise coming from the the parking lot side of the beach. It was a black car. & out from the drivers seat came a tall, strong man, Jake Warner. Fred gasped & blinked a few times. He couldn't believe his eyes. The man opened the the back door to the car & picked up a young teenage girl with beautiful red-hair. It was Daphne Blake. Fred jumped up off the ground & stood still.

"Jakey, please let go of me! I love y-you." Daphne said kindly. The spell was fighting with her true feelings.

"Daphne, don't worry. You're coming with me. I just need to do a few things here." Jake lied. His plan was to kill Daphne Ann Blake, there & then. He was pulling tightly on her arm dragging her along with him.

"Jakey your hurting me!" She cried. Fred felt a pain in his heart for the red head. He saw Jake getting something out of his bag. It looked like a gun. Fred gasped then started running towards Jake to save Daphne.

"Jakey, I-I..love Freddy..not you!" Daphne finally said out loud she'd broke the spell when she caught a glimps of Fred running. Their love was so storng just seeing him broke the spell.

"Grrr! Daphne you make me so angry! I love you now, understood! There is NO MORE Freddy to save you! Your going to die & your gonna die today!" Jake shouted while pulling the gun out of the bag completly. Fred ran right in front of Daphne & the gun was fired right at him. Fred fell hard straight on the ground Daphne dropped on her knees as tears covered her face.

"Freddy! No, Freddy are you alright? Freddy say something, anything! " Daphne begged & pleaded for the older teenager to respond. Finally Fred slowly looked up at Daphne.

"I-I'm fine Daph, really he just got my arm. Watch out Daphne! That guy is evil!" Fred said. Fred could feel the pain in his arm. He'd never hurt as bad as he did then, before in his life. He was scared to death that Jake was going to shoot again, only this time at the love of his life.

"There you go Freddy boy! Next time don't be such a fool & run out in front of me!" Jake said while looking down to Fred. Daphne then stood up.

"Jake give me your cell phone! I need to call someone for Freddy!" Daphne said trying to remain calm.

"Daphne get away from him!" Fred said.

"No Freddy, I'm not leaving you here alone!" She cried. "Please Jake please!"

"Ha ha! I wouldn't let you call the police on me now! I'm so close to having it all!" He said back.

"Jake, if you let me call 911 to get Freddy some help, I'll go anywhere with you & you can do whatever you want with me. Just please, don't make Freddy pay for this." Daphne said. Jake grinned.

"Daphne! No, you can't do that! Please don't!" Fred said, in pain.

"Ok Daphne, it's a done deal!" Jake said. Daphne called 911 & told them where Fred was.

"Daphne, please, please don't do this! I can't let you go with him! He'll kill you!" Fred cried, it was getting harder for his to be able to talk. He felt like passing out. Daphne bent down & got on her knees & picked up his head gently.

"Freddy." She said softly. "I'm must do this, because I love you & I want to save your life, like you did mine, many times. I want you to know that, yes! I would have loved to have been your girlfriend & thank, thank you so much for everything! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have ever felt loved in my life." Daphne said with a small smile showing up on her face as the tears were still rolling down her face.

"Daphne. I l-love -y-y-you.." Fred whimpered.

"& I love you Freddy, be storng & never give up hope! I'll always love you, forever." She said gently before jake grabbed her & they had to leave before the Frist Aid showed up.

By the time they got there Fred was passed out. They rushed him to the hospital.

"Like doctor man, do you think he's going to make it?" Fred's buddy, Shaggy Rogers asked. They'd came home from they're road trip soon as they heard about Fred. Him & his friend Velma Dinkley & his dog Scooby. The three friends had met Daphne when Fred brought her to every event he went to.

"Yes sir, I sure do. He just needs some healing time. You all may go in & see how he's doing." The doctor said. They opened the door & saw the blonde in his bed.

"Fred!" The group of three shouted.

"Guys..what are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"We came back as soon as we heard you'd been shot!" Velma said.

"Reah reah." Scooby agreed.

"Oh...wheres Daphne!" Fred said. He'd just noticed Daphne wasn't there.

"Daphne? You were staying here to see her in Crystal Cove weren't you?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh-hu, but, no, I mean this guy named Jake Warner, he shot me & then took Daphne somewhere else to do the same to her." Fred started crying. He couldn't believe he let her slip away like that. He should have been able to save Daphne's life.

"Fred, calm down! The police are looking everywhere for Daphne Blake. They found her parents tied up & gaged in their mansion. So they know Jake Warner was a part of it some how." Velma said.

"You mean, they haven't found Daph yet!" Fred shouted.

"Fred you gotta calm down man. Getting so upset like, isn't good for you." Shaggy said.

"I don't care someones got to save Daphne! She gave her life up for mine! A life I don't even need with out her!" Fred said.

"Fred the police are doing the best they can to find her & Jake. It's not going to do you any good to get upset about it." Velma said.

"Oh why, why, why did I ever leave her there, with him! I should have saved her!" Fred started crying.

"It's like, not your fault Fred."

"Shaggy's right, you did all you could, & there was nothing else you could have done to change a thing." Velma said.

Fred was in the hospital for about three weeks & then was finally allowed to go back home & rest, doctors orders. The month that had went by, no one ever found a clue about Jake Warner or Daphne Blake. They were no where in sight. Fred had pain in his heart everyday thinking about it. He'd tried forgetting about, but, knew it was impossible. How could he forget about the person how saved his life? Shaggy & Velma came over to his apartment everyday to stay with him.

Days, weeks, months, passed before it had finally been two years since Fred was shot & Daphne had disapeared. Fred still thought about Daphne everday of his life. IT was exactly two years ago on this very day that Daphne disapeared. No one ever even found a clue as to where they might have gone. Fred still lived alone & graduated high school & went into collge. He was now a writer for the local news paper & travled a lot. His friends, Shaggy & Velma, were engaged. Life had changed so much. Fred had tried to go on dates with other girls that Shaggy & Velma set him up with but nothing worked Fred was always single. He felt still so alone with out Daphne. No one made him feel the way Daphne did.

One day Shaggy & Velma were at Fred's house waiting for him to get home from work. They cut on the TV & were watching the national news.

"Hello folks we have just Breaking News! The body of Jake Warner was found in Ohio. Police have found anything about the young women that was with him last, Daphne Blake, is still missing. We'll keep you updated!" The reporter said. Shaggy & Velma stared at each other.

_**TBC**_

_**Oh this chapter was probably a huge twist for you. I hope you liked it! I need at least eight revies to unlock the NEXT CHAPTER. :) R&R PRETTY PLEASE :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OH my goodness, you guys have made me SO happy! & you've made me want to update for you guys REALLY fast! So here's chapter NINE :) PLEASE R&R I love to hear from ya. :)**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

Velma & Shaggy were in shock when they'd heard the news.

"Velma, like, do we tell Fred about this?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm not sure Shaggy, if Jake's gone, theres a pretty good chance Daphne's gone too. & we wouldn't want to break Fred down anymore than he already is. Or if we don't tell him, someone else will soon enough." Velma said while placing her chin in her hand.

"Man, this is a tough one." Shaggy said.

"True Shaggy." Velma agreed.

"We won't tell him yet. We can just wait until the times right...& hope that they find Daphne...alive." Velma said.

Just then the couple heard the front door open. Shaggy grabbed the remote & turned off the TV. Fred walked inside the living room of his apartment.

"Hi gang." Fred said with a sigh.

"Hey Fred old pal!" Shaggy said cheerfully.

"How was work?" Velma asked.

"Awful, & that's all." Fred said.

"Ouch, sorry to hear about that bud, like I thought we could all go out for dinner, my treat." Shaggy said. It was hard for Shaggy not to tell his best friend that they'd found the body of the man that took his dream girl. Mr. Blake & Mrs. Blake moved away after Daphne dissapeared. They felt like it was no use in living there anymore. Mr. Blake was too ashamed of himself. No one clearly knew where exactly they had gone. They just up & left one day.

"I guess that would help make my day a little brighter Shags. Thanks." Fred said with a small smile on his face for a few seconds. They got in Shaggy's car & drove to one of they're favorite diners.

"Like pick anything on the menu folks! I'm buyin'!" Shaggy said. Since him & Velma were engaged they had started saving up they're money together. Velma worked at NASA & Shaggy owned his own Resaraunt. The couple had plenty of money.

"I think we'll order one large pizza please!" Shaggy said to the waitress. They're pizza came & the four sit at the table & talked.

"You must have been hungry Fred. I haven't saw you eat that much in a while." Velma said. Fred didn't eat much after Daphne left two years ago. He was more ill & sickly. The doctor told Velma & Shaggy to watch him. Fred was never the same when Daphne disapeared.

"Oh yeah I was starving! I missed lunch because I got a phone call from a man who wanted to hire me as a camera man for his local news channel. I said thanks, but, no thanks. I'm happy with the job I've got now." Fred said. Velma & Shaggy were glad to see Fred becoming more like his normal self again. The past month he'd seemed to be getting better about Daphne being gone. He use to blame himself for her being gone.

"Well, that was good, your doing what you wanna do." Velma said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy to be right where I'm at in my life." Fred said, he still thought about Daphne all the time & blamed himself for her missing, He tried to move on a little at a time but, still never give up on hope that she was still alive somewhere.

"If you'd guys excuse me, I'm going to go to the restroom." Fred said. When he was gone Shaggy & Velma looked at each other.

"When should we tell him Velms?" He asked.

"Oh Shaggy, it's going to break his heart! & he's just getting over it!" Velma cried.

"Like, I know Velma honey, but, like, he needs to know. & be told a certian way, by us." Shaggy said, Fred came back. He saw Velma had been crying.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked.

"Like, Fred, Velma & I need to tell you something. We weren't really sure how to tell you this but, we saw on news today that, Jake Warner's body was found today." Shaggy said. Freds eyes grew wide. He didn't want to believe what his friend was saying. He thought if Jake were dead there would be no way Daphne made it alive with him.

"W-what?" Fred said.

"I'm sorry Fred, but, maybe Daphne got away." Velma said.

"Where at in Ohio did they find him & how!" Fred asked.

"Like dude we don't know. They never said." Shaggy said.

"We have to find out! Let's look it up on my laptop" Fred said. They drove back to his house & got on the laptop.

"It says..

"_The state police of Ohio discovered the body of the twenty three year old, Jake Warner today at "Dark Path's" hills. He was was inside a cave when the cave crashed. The young women, Daphne Blake is still missing & there is no clue where she could be. The police are still looking." _

Fred slammed his head down on the table & started crying. Velma & Shaggy put the hands on his back & tried to comfort him.

"Where is Daphne! I have to know!" He cried.

"Like calm down Fred, she probably escaped." Shaggy said.

"And went where!" Fred shouted. "I'm leaving right now to go to Dark Paths hills to find Daphne!" He said.

"Fred no! You can't! It's not our job, they'll only kick us out." Velma said.

" I know it isn't _our _job...it's _my_ job! Daphne saved my life & I won't give up on her now! If she's out there, She needs me!" Fred said. He marched out the apartment.

"Fred wait!" The others called. But, Fred didn't stop he got into his car & drove away. Fred got to Dark Path Hills & parked where the cave use to be, it was almost dark. He saw police lights shining everywhere.

"Hey mister! What do you think your doing in here?" An officer shouted.

"I'm looking for my long lost girlfriend, Daphne Blake." Fred said.

"You can't be in here!"

"I have to find her officer! Please! She's all I'm living for & with out her I feel like I have no life! She saved my life!" He begged.

"How so?"

"I jumped out in front of the gun when Jake Warner fired at Daphne, he shot me. & was on the beach bleeding to death & Daphne made a deal with Jake. If Jake let Daphne call 911 to save me, she'd go & do anything Jake Warner wanted her to! I passed out so I don't know where they went! & now Jake's dead & Daphne's still missing!" Fred cried.

"Alright son, I think it would be alright if you stayed with us for a little bit. & I'm sorry. We're doing our best to find her."

"I know but, it's been two years & I still haven't found her yet!"

"Son, this cave crashed must have crashed at least a year ago. No one was in there, we thought, so no one really started looking until now. Daphne is most likely buried under the cave crumbs somewhere."

"No! She can't be!" Fred shouted. He refused to rap his mind around the fact that his Daphne, might have died.

"But, there is still a small chance she's still alive."

"Really?" Fred said.

"Mmhm."

"We should get back to looking then. " Fred said. Fred wondered off on his own looking with his flash light for clues & hints as to where Daphne might be. He walked up a rocky hill & started hearing some water, there was a river so that was what it was. All a sudden someone grabbed Fred from behinde him.

"Hey what gives jerk!" He screamed. He turned around to see a older women. It was Wanda. Fred never met Wanda so he didn't know her.

"Shut ye mouth child, before I throw ya in da river!" She said.

"What do you want with me!"

"I want you off my land, I know what you want! & Ye not going to get it! It's all mine fool!" She shouted.

"Hu? You mean you have Daphne Blake?" Fred asked.

"Daphne Blake!" She shouted. "Who do you know that girl!"

"She was my girlfriend, now what did you do with her!" Fred said, angrily.

"She is somewhere special my darling don't worry bout her! She's got little life left in her anyways! She refused to tell me where the treasure is!" Wanda shouted.

"Treasure, Daphne, Little life left! What are you talking about!"

"Jake & Daphne had all of Barty Blakes money! I want that money, it will be mine! Jake woulnd't tell me where it was so, I tied him up inside the cave right before it crashed then found Daphne helpless & alone. She's mine now pretty boy!" Wanda said.

"Money! You want money! You've got my girlfriend & you've killed someone just for some dumb money!" Fred shouted.

"Yes, with all that money can be one of the richest people in all of Ohio!"

"How did you even know about this?"

"I put a love spell on Daphne Blake, so that she would fall in love with Jake Warner. It was Mr. Blakes plan, he hired me & Jake Warner, so that you'd see Daphne & Jake & it would tear you apart. I was told when Daphne saw you the spell broke & Jake was angry." Wanda said. Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one ever told him about the spell or Mr. Blakes plan.

"So I acted like a jerk to poor Daphne when she was under a spell!" Fred said. He felt more at fault for the whole thing then he ever had before.

"If you want to see her I can put you with her!" Wanda said evily.

"Stop it you witch! Where's Daphne I need to save her! & tell her how sorry I am!" Fred begged.

_**TBC**_

_**AND ANOTHER TWIST! :) I hope you liked this chapter & please forgive my spelling mistakes. I'm an awful writer! :/ I need at least eight reviews to unlock chapter TEN! R&R FOLKS! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**You guys are so fantastic! I've loved getting reviews from you all! Thanks for being so great, you guys totally deserve chapter ten! :)**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Wanda tied Fred's hand behinde his back & led him to a small opening on the hill.

"You better be taking me to Daphne you freak!" Fred didn't try to get away from Wanda since she did say she would take him to Daphne.

"Here ye go child now shut your trap & hurry up & die!" She shouted throwing Fred into the hole of the hill & closing it shut. Fred landed on the ground. He slowly raised his head up off the ground & coughed, the dry dirt was awful in the cave. Wanda threw Fred in a cave that no one knew existed. Fred put his head down & started crying. Suddenly he heard something a few feet away it was someone moaning. He quickly looked up, his eyes had finally got adjusted to the dark. His eyes grew wide, it was a skinny, red head tied up with a gag over her mouth. Fred leaped up off his knees & ran over to what looked a lot like Daphne. He pulled the gag off her mouth while his two hands still tied behinde.

"Daphne! Daph is that you, is it really you?" Fred said. The red head coughed & then shook her head yes.

"What's wrong? Can't you speak?" Fred asked in his caring voice.

"Y-yeah I just can't believe it's you Freddie! I wannna hug you but, I've been tied up for so long I doubt I even know how to walk." Daphne said.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so so sorry!" Fred stared crying again.

"Fred, it wasn't your fault. It's nobodys fault." Daphne said softly, trying to comfor him. She hadn't seen him in almost three years now.

"How long have you been down here?" He asked, while tears still rolling down his face.

"I don't even know how long I've been here Freddie." She said gently.

"Daphne, it's been almost three years now, since I was shot." Fred said.

"What? That means, I'm...19 now! Wheres mom & dad?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Daphne, but, no one knows where they are. They left almost two years ago." He saw the sad look on Daphne's face.

"Oh." She said sadly.

"Daphne it's okay, we'll get out of this, I promise!" He said. She had tears in her eyes too.

"Freddy, I don't think I'm going to make it much longer! Wanda has treated me awful, I haven't eaten in days or drank anything either, I can't walk, my arms have been tied for what seems like, forever & I don't feel well at all." She said. Fred wanted to burst out crying & just hug her.

"No Daph, don't you dare say you aren't going to make it! You've made it three years you won't die, not now, not like this! Your gonna die old & grey with your children & grandchildren by your side. I'm going to get you out of here & take you to a hospital where you can get all the help you need." He said.

"i-I believe in you Freddy, you my hero." She said smiling at him. Fred smiled back, he missed her smile so much.

"Come on, we're gonna get these ropes of us." He went over to a sharp rock on the ground & put the rope on his hands around it & pulled hard. The ropes snapped.

"Yes!" Fred shouted with relief. He then went over to Daphne & cut the ones on her legs & hands. Daphne groned in pain of the rope burns she'd gotten with them being on for so long.

"Are you alright Daph?" He asked gently.

"I think so." She said back.

"Good now we're going to find a way out of here!" He said, then looked over at Daphne who was trying to walk but fell. Fred caught her.

"Correction, I'm going to find a way out of here. You sit down & rest." He said. He started climbing up the rocks trying to move the one Wanda threw them in there with. Suddenly they heard a big expolsion from on the other side of the cave that was blocked with rocks.

"What was that Freddy?" She asked.

"Uhhh..I dont know.." He said scared & confused. Daphne felt something on her hand where she was sitting. It was water leaking from the cracks of the rock wall in the cave that she was leaning on.

"Uh-oh, Freddy is there water near by here?" She asked.

"Yeah & waterfall is near by theres a big river too, why?"

"Uhh.." Daphne said pointing down to the puddle of water.

"Oh no! We've gotta get out of here fast! In less than 30 minutes we're gonna be under water." Fred said.

"Oh Freddy what are we gonna do!"

"Well, we're not going to panic!" Fred said, clearly starting to panic. He rushed over to Daphne & scooped her up into his arms. Suddenly a large rock crashed down & made a huge hole for the water to pour out of.

"Freddy we're gonna die!" Daphne screamed.

"Don't worry Daph, I got you." He said. The water had covered to ground & was ankle deep & rising fast. Fred sit Daphne down on a flat rock & got down on one knee. The water was knee deep now.

"Daphne if we don't make it out of here alive theres something I want you to know. That I love you & I want to spend the rest of my life with you & have children with you. Grow old together. Daphne Ann Blake, will you marry me?" He asked

_**TBC**_

_**Will Daphne say yes? Will they make is out of the cave, alive? How did the explosion start? Hmmm..I think I'll need at least seven reveiws to put up the NEXTT CHAPTER :)**_

_**R&R PLEASE :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh you guys are just so great & I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful & honest reviews! I'm so thrilled to have !00 reveiws on this story! :) I had to put chapter 11 up as soon as I was done writing it! Hope ya'll like it!**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

Daphne opened her mouth to answer but, before she could say anything they heard another loud crash. The couple looked over to see a huge amount of water bursting through the rock wall. Daphne bent down & grabbed Fred's arm.

"Freddy, hurry up here!" She shouted to him. Fred climbed up on the higher part of the cave. Fred stood up & water was coming up to his feet. He grabbed Daphne's arm and pulled her up, he held on to her so that she wouldn't fall. The water was rising faster. The two were in were looking for any ways out. When the didn't see any the stopped & stared into each others eyes. The water was almost up to their necks.

"If I am going to die Freddy, I'm glad it's with you!" Daphne said.

"I wish there was another way Daph.." He said. Things seemed hopless, the two were trapped inside the flooding cave & there seemed to be no way out. He saw a white strip of light on Daphne's face then looked up to the top of the cave to see a crack of moon light. Fred then got an idea.

"Daphne, hold on to me!" Fred shouted.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Daphne put her arms around his neck. Fred then started climbing to the top of the cave. There was sharp rocks scratching his legs & arms while he was climbing. All a sudden Fred felt a pain in his leg. He let go of one side of the rock he was holding. The couple screamed. Looking down at the dark rapid, rising water.

"Freddy! Are you okay?" Daphne said.

"Gah..yeah, I think so.." He said. Daphne felt a flat rock & leaped over to stand on it.

"Freddy, you stay here, I'm going to try to reach the top & open a crack for us to climb through." Daphne said to Fred.

"No Daph! You can't, if you fall...you'll die!" Fred said, trying to catch his breath.

"It's chance I'm willing to take" She said as she started climbing up the rocks when suddenly she felt two hands grab her waist. She looked down to see Fred climbing behinde her.

"We're going to do this, together!" He said. The couple kept climbing to the top when they finally reached it.

"That's a huge stone Freddy!" Daphne said.

"We can try to push it off!" He said. With one of their hands on a rock & the other on the large stone that was blocking their way out, the two tried moving it. The stone slowly rolled over.

"We did it Freddy!" Daphne shouted with joy, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah we did!" Agreed Fred. Daphne started climbing to the opening. Fred moved one of his feet to climb behinde Daphne, when suddenly the rock snapped off. Fred started to fall. Daphne turned around quickly & caught his hand.

"Freddy! Fred, are...you okay?" Daphne said, she was in pain holding Fred. If she let Fred go he'd land on one of the sharp rocks & he'd surely die. She held on to him with all the strength she had.

"Daph, let me go! Get out of here while you still have the chance!"

"Not a chance Freddy! I'm not leaving you!" She said, out of breath. She was moaning over the pain.

"Daphne let go!" He shouted.

"Fred! Climb up me & get out through the hole we cleared!" She said.

"I.."

"Do it now Freddy!" She screamed. Fred had no choice but to start climbing up Daphne. Her hand was so sore she could barley feel her fingers. & it was starting to slide off the edge. Fred was finally up at the hole when they heard another loud explosion & the cave was totally colapsing. Fred was on the hill outside but, Daphne was still holding on to the edge of the inside of the cave.

"Freddy!" Daphne screamed the rocks next to her were falling & things were crashing everywhere. Fred turned around to grab her, but Daphne's hand had slipped off the edge.

"Daphne!" He shouted & then grabbed her hand tightly.

"Help me!"

"I got you Daph, don't worry!" He pulled her out fast as he could. Then the two looked down the hole. The hill started to shake, then crumble into peices. They heard another explosion, & this time saw flames. They looked into each others eyes.

"Yes..." Daphne said softly.

"Hu?" Fred asked.

"I said yes! I wanna marry you too Freddy! Nothing would make me more happy than to be your wife & I want you to know that you were already my hero as soon as I saw you. You trapped me at hello." She said. Then the two shared a kiss by the moon light, as the flames were shooting up behinde them. Then a giant explosion took place under the hill & everything went in the air.

Fred landed on the ground hard & looked around to find Daphne. He heard a moan & looked over beside him & saw Daphne. She had landed right next to him.

"D-Daph, you okay...Daphne! Can you hear me!" He tried his hardest to wake her. She laid there still & silent. Her eyes were closed. Fred felt himself almost passing out. He saw flas lights near by.

"Don't die on me Daphne, we're gonna get through this! Hey! Over here, help!" He shouted trying to get the lights to come his way. It worked the people heard his call & ran over to the two. It was Shaggy, Velma, Scooby & two police officers. They dialed 911. & rushed over to the couple laying on the ground with their eyes closed.

"S-save..D-d-daphne.." The bloody, dirty blonde said before totally passing out.

_**TBC**_

_**Is this story too long for you guys? I hoped you liked this chapter, I think number 12 is the final one so it's almost over. :( I need at least eight reviews to unlock chapter 12! :D R&R pretty please :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**R&R PRETTY PLEASE :)**_

_**Chapter 12:**_

The beeping & buzzing of all the hospital machines were going off, as doctors tried to save Fred & Daphne's lives. Both were on life support & things didn't look so bright. The two were laying in hospital bed, still passed out. Fred had a few broken ribs, from being thrown in the hole of the caave & landing so hard. He was also scratched up all over his legs & arms from the sharp rocks. The doctors bandged Fred up & listen to his heart. It was really slow sounding, the doctor thought. They had given him meds to help him but, they didn't seem to be working.

Daphne was in worse condition, she was close to starving to death & was weak. She had cuts all over her arms & legs from climbing the rocks. Doctors tried treating her problems the best they could. The couple didn't look so well. Daphne & Fred we're in seprate hospital bed, side by side.

Velma, Shaggy & Scooby all sit in the waiting room, hoping & praying that their friends would make it through. One of the doctors walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Rogers, , I some news to tell you." He said.

"What?" The couple said together.

"I'm sorry to tell you, it doesn't look like either of them are going to make it." The doctor said while putting his head down looking at the ground.

"Oh no!" Velma cried.

"Like, dude, you gotta be kidding us!" Shaggy said.

"I only wish I was Mr. Rogers. We think they'll only make it a few more short hours." The couple began to cry, they're life long best friends we're living they're last short hours in a hospital, thats not how they wanted their lives to end.

"I'm going to let the two of you cut their life support off. You may come say goodbye." The doctor said. The three got up & walked into the now, silent hospital room where fred was on the right side in a bed & Daphne on the left, on her bed.

"Like, this is so hard..to see you guys so lifeless." Shaggy said softly while looking down at his best friends.

"Daphne, even though your dieing, you still look so perfect." Velma said.

"Ram ronna riss roo ruys." Scooby cried.

"Like we're going to miss you a lot. I wish there was another way." Shaggy said, while tears were filling his eyes.

"I think it's time, Shaggy." Velma said. "We don't want them to suffer anymore." She said. Shaggy nodded his head & agreed. Then went over to the Life Support Machine. Pulling the off switch down was the hardest thing they'd ever done in their entire life. They & sit down at the foot of the beds. Shaggy on Freds & Velma on Daphnes. They saw the heart rate of Freds barley moving & Daphne's was the same. Fred & Daphne were still the entire time. There was no movement at all.

"That's it Shaggy,..they're gone." Velma said while crying. Shaggy stood up and gave Velma a hug. Suddenly they heard a moan, they quickly looked over to see where it was coming from. It was Fred! Then he moved his whole arm a little, slowly at a time he was reaching over for something.

"Fred? Fred! What's wrong?" Velma & Shaggy were getting excited that he'd moved. His heart rate pretty much said he was almost dead. It was impossible. The doctors rushed in the room to see what was going on. Fred slid his hand over to Daphne, who's heart rate had just stopped completly.

"He's got Daphne's hand." Shaggy said. Fred pulled Daphne's arm out from under the sheets. His eyes were still closed & you could see the weakness in his movment. When he got her arm out of the sheets he gently picked up her hand & put hers into his. Shaggy & Velma gasped, Daphne's finger had an engagment ring on it. Hand in hand Fred & Daphne laid there.

"Like at least Fred finally told Daphne how he felt." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, if only they could have lived to be married & be parents & grandparents." Velma said.

Suddenly A beeping started up again. It was Daphne's heart rate.

"Oh my goodness, how..h-how is this possible!" The doctor said, in shock.

"It's amazing!" Another said.

"Like dude, It's Daph, she's like, alive!" Shaggy shouted.

"Look! Fred, his heart rate is going back to normal!" Velma cried. Shaggy & Velma started laughing out of joy & shared a kiss then watched Fred & Daphne's hearts get better & better each moment.

"I don't know how exactly, but, your friends are going to make it." The doctor said confused & cheerfully.

"Did ya hear that Velms! They're gonna make it!" Shaggy shout while pick Velma up & hugging her.

"This is wonderful!" She shouted.

Fred started to move slowly, then opened his eyes.

"W-what just happened?" Fred asked sleepily & confused.

"Fred!" Everyone shouted with joy.

"Like dude, we didn't think you'd make it!" Shaggy said.

"Hu? Where's Daph?"Fred asked alert.

"She's going to be just fine Mr. Jones, & she's right beside you holding your hand in the other bed." The doctor said. Fred gently lifted himself up to look over beside him. He cracked a small grin.

"I love you Daph." He whisperd to her. Daphne slowly moaned & gently opened her eyes.

"Freddy?" She said weakly. Everyones eyes grew wide & big smiles apeared on their faces, to see such an amazing change within the last few minutes. Fred leaned over the bed to hers.

"Yeah Daph?" He asked softly with her hand still in his.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah Daph, I'm fine." He said gently. Daphne looked up at everyone staring at the two in their beds.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"You know...I'm not exactly sure, Daphne." Fred said. Everyone gigled. Everyone explained where they had found the two of them. & then Fred & Daphne slowly remembered what had happened to them. Everyone left for the night Fred & Daphne were still in the hospital. Daphne picked her weak sore self up & looked over across the room to Fred's bed.

"I don't think I ever got to tell you thanks." She said. Fred sit up & looked over to his wife-to-be.

"For what?" He asked confused. Daphne gigled.

"For saving my life silly." She said.

"Oh, I didn't do anything Daph, it was all you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now, & I don't mean hospital here, I mean alive here." He said, making Daphne giggle.

"Well, I know one thing, your the most amazing guy I've ever met in my life, & your brave, strong, caring, but, in one simple word, your my hero." Daphne said before leaning over the bed rail giving him a kiss. Fred blushed.

_**THE END**_

_**Well sadness that this story has came to an end :'( Would you guys like a sequel? I might just do one if you guys review & tell me what you thought of the story. Thanks SOOOO much for all your awesome and amazing reviews! You guys are totally awesome! **_

_**Until the next story,**_

_**DangerproneK**_


End file.
